Interludio
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Solo un pequeño momento, en el cumpleaños del heichou / Riren/Ereri un fic en especial para mi oneechan! Feliz Navidad! :3


_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión n.n**_

**Importante!: ****este fic es un regalo para mi oneechan :3 dedicado especialmente a Jani-chan n.n te amo!**

**Interludio**

**Capitulo único **

Caminaba por los pasillos con expresión aburrida, la misma expresión aburrida de toda la vida. Se sentía fastidiado porque Hanji y Erwin habían insistido en celebrar su cumpleaños, ¿Por qué? Él no veía el motivo de la celebración, era solo un día más.

Lo único que quería entonces era ir a su habitación y dormir, esperar a que fuera el día siguiente, por alguna razón, desde que tenía memoria, su cumpleaños siempre le había molestado y no tenía idea del porqué.

Se detuvo al ver a Eren temblar frente a él, con las manos escondidas en la espalda y el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué te ocurre mocoso?-pregunto algo confundido y aún molesto

-Y-yo…heichou…-el muchacho tartamudeaba sin remedio, sus piernas cada vez temblaban más, Rivaille arqueó una ceja, en espera de que continuara, si seguía así, lo golpearía tan fuerte, que no podría levantarse en un mes-Heichou…Hanji-san me dijo que hoy era su cumpleaños-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Bu-bueno, no tuve mucho tiempo para buscarle un regalo apropiado, así que…espero que esto le guste-

Sacó de detrás de él una caja envuelta en papel azul metálico y con un moño plateado, se lo dio y en cuanto Rivaille lo recibió echó a correr, sin ver para donde iba, solo dejando que sus piernas le guiaran.

El sargento se quedó allí, un poco más confundido que antes y con el paquete entre las manos, observando el lugar por el que Eren había desaparecido…definitivamente ese mocoso era extraño.

Continuó su camino hasta su habitación, cerró la puertas tras él y dejo el paquete sobre la mesa donde estaba su taza y su jarra de café caliente, agradecía que Eren se molestara en dejarle aquello que Petra, cuando vivía, también le dejaba.

Se quitó el uniforme y lo dobló con cuidado, dejándolo en su lugar, se puso la pijama y lavó su cara, se iría a dormir ya porque estaba harto. Se sentó en la cama, sin poder evitar que sus ojos viajaran al regalo bien envuelto del chico. Sintió una extraña curiosidad por saber qué es lo que venía dentro de la caja.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca, tamborileando los dedos sobre la cama, finalmente movió la silla y tomo asiento frente a este, desató el nudo y rompió el papel. Abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver una tarta de manzanas, pequeña, solo para él.

Sintió las mejillas ligeramente rojas y su boca se volvió una línea ¿Cómo había sabido el mocoso que era su favorita? Tomo la cuchara de plata con la que solía revolver el café y tomó un pedazo, el pedazo de tarta se deshizo literalmente en su boca, el agridulce de las manzanas invadió su sentido del gusto, y aún después de haber pasado el bocado sintió en su legua el sabor de la tarta. Era lo más rico que había probado en su vida. Sin poder evitarlo devoró el postre en un dos por tres, saboreando cada bocado.

Se puso en pie, recogiendo todo, escabulléndose despacio hasta la cocina, el mocoso tenía que haber comprado más tarta. Abrió la puerta del comedor, sorprendiéndose por encontrar luz adentro ¿Quién estaba ahí a esa hora? No importaba, le mandaría a su habitación para poder llevarse el postre a su cuarto.

-¿Heichou?-la cabeza de Eren se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, le había escuchado entrar y al no oír más ruido había decidido investigar quien estaba ahí-Cre-creí que ya estaba durmiendo-

-Sí, ya iba para allá-dijo cruzándose de brazos y quedándose de pie a la entrada de la cocina con el muchacho

-¿Pasa algo malo?-se veía nervioso y parecía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían

-No-recorrió el lugar con la mirada-La tarta…estaba bien-comento, fingiendo poco interés, pero con ese simple comentario, el rostro del castaño de ilumino

-¿De verdad?-el sargento asintió-Me alegra, lo hice con las manzanas del huerto del patio trasero-

-Creí que esas manzanas estaban muy ácidas en este tiempo-

-Pero la mermelada que se hace con ellas es muy buena-comentó Eren entusiasmado y ligeramente sonrojado-Si…si quiere podría hacer más-

Levi le observó, sin la chaqueta del uniforme, sin las correas del equipo, solo con el delantal blanco amarrado en su espalda.

-Sí, no estaría mal-hizo una mueca y en voz baja dijo-Gracias por la tarta, aunque no era necesario que me la dieras por mi cumpleaños, pudiste habérmela dado antes-

-Oh, es que pensé que podía ser un buen regalo-comentó rascándose la nuca-Para celebrar su cumpleaños-

-Es solo un día más-dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No le gusta festejar su día, heichou?-preguntó el muchacho, confuso

-Jamás he sentido emoción por cumplir un año más de vida, en cambio, siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de la muerte-

El rostro de Eren se puso serio, el sonrojo creció un poco con sus mejillas, frunció ligeramente el ceño y apretó un poco los puños.

-El día de su cumpleaños no es para festejar que se hace más viejo-reclamó, sorprendiendo un poco al mayor, que arqueó una ceja

-¿Entonces…que se festeja? Según tu-

-Es el aniversario de su nacimiento heichou-dijo entusiasmado

Rivaille se quedó pensativo, analizando las palabras del muchacho.

-Es para agradecer que usted nació, que está aquí con nosotros, que es una persona importante en nuestras vidas-

-¿Soy una persona importante en tu vida, Eren?-preguntó, haciendo sonrojar aún más al menor

-Sí-respondió en voz baja

-¿Agradeces que yo haya nacido?-Jaeger se apresuró a asentir-¿Por qué?-

-P-porque…es la persona que más admiro heichou-soltó una risita, nervioso, sintiendo que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta-…Bueno…eh, si-

-Explícate-ordeno el otro al no entender con claridad lo último que había querido decir

Eren tomo una bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse, quería decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Lo admiro, heichou…y me gusta…mucho-

Se quedó pensativo, la verdad no se esperaba que le dijera eso, pero le alegraba de cierta forma el saberlo, a él también le gustaba el mocoso, pero no era mucho de palabras, prefería las acciones.

Levantó la mirada y vio aquella planta colgada en el marco de la puerta, lanzó un suspiro, parecido a una risa. Señaló con una mano el techo, haciendo que el muchacho volteara a ver.

-¿Sabes qué es eso?-Eren negó-Se llama muérdago, hace muchos años, en este mes, la gente solía colgarlos en las casas, en ciertos lugares estratégicos, la traición dice que si una pareja se besa bajo este…serán felices toda su vida juntos-

Jaeger seguía estudiando la planta y pensando en las palabras del sargento cuando sintió que le tomaban del cuello, sus labios se estamparon con los suaves y cálidos del mayor. Por un momento se quedó petrificado, sorprendido por la acción, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, dejándose llevar, correspondiendo lentamente, moviendo los labios al compás que el mayor estaba trazando.

Sus pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire y tuvieron que separarse, sin alejar su rostro del de Eren, pegó su frente a la del chico que lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Heichou?-preguntó, ligeramente confundido en voz baja

Rivaille se separó despacio del menor y sonrió, el castaño se sintió completamente sorprendido y extasiado por aquella sonrisa, grabando a fuego en su memoria aquella sonrisa.

-Gracias por el regalo…buenas noches-

-Buenas…noches-dijo Eren, viendo salir al sargento y sintiendo su rostro ardiendo

* * *

**Hallo! Les vengo a dejar este pequeño Drabble o one-shot xD como ustedes lo consideren, bueno, este es el regalo de mi oneechan, que he hecho con mucho amor por navidad y el cumpleaños del heichou.**

**Ejem, ejem, Jani-chaaaaaaan! Aquí esta tu regalo x3 espero te guste, lo hice con todo mi amor :3 te super amo! Y ya pronto me voy a ir para alla! Lo juro!**

**Espero les haya gustado n.n dejen un review, y nos leemos el viernes :)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
